Love's Ensnare
by poeticfire17
Summary: Sesshoumaru is told that if he doesnt find a human mate in 1 week he will lose his right to the western lands...so he runs into Kagome in the woods and makes her his prisoner. UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

The silver-haired taiyoukai paced back and forth through his expensively decorated bedroom chamber. His golden eyes held the slightest sign of annoyance.

"_This will, is the damn problem." _Sesshoumaru thought

His father had always had a love of humans while Sesshoumaru thoroughly despised them. Now according to the stipulation of his father's last wishes he had one week to find a human lifemate or lose the title of Taiyoukai of the Western lands to his younger hanyou brother, Inuyasha. Nothing he thought would ever make him give up his inheritance to his arrogant idiot of a brother who spent his time chasing dead wenches. Although the thought of touching an unclean human body sickened his stomach to nausea, he would do what he had to and go through anyone to do so.

* * *

Inuyasha was gone again, Kagome wasn't surprised. He had been constantly missing the past few weeks and every time she approached him to talk he snapped at her.

_Flashback_

"_Hi" Kagome said_

"_What's your problem? Get off my back." Inuyasha yelled_

"_But...I" Kagome mumbled_

"_I can go where I want!" Inuyasha said as he ran up a tree to the tallest branch_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome gave up when it came to him. She loved Inuyasha to no ends but every time he would look at her she knew he only saw one face, Kikyo, and unfortunately would never be a good enough replacement she assumed. She went inside to the heat of a fire and saw the same old, same old, which meant Miroku had been acting up again.

"I told you hentai keep your hands to yourself!" barked Sango

Miroku sat there with a mischievous grin a child would make when he stole the cookies out of the jar. The fire was blazing with crackles and pops, Kagome tried to go unnoticed as she moved closer to gather warmth. Both Miroku and Sango looked at each other with uneasy eyes ever since Inuyasha's disappearances she had become aloof and distant with everyone. It seemed like there was no cure it had been three weeks and they were constantly angered by his attempts to hide the secret of his midnight walks. Shippo went to Kagome's lap obviously trying to cheer her up with his cherubic humor but all Kagome could manage to do was put on a pasted smile.

"_What's the point?" Kagome thought "She would never find love again."_

Silence filled the hut as an aurora-eyed figure entered. Inuyasha sat down and waited for the accusations. None came he figured the silent treatment was his punishment for his rendezvous, so he dealt with it.

"_Silence is better than everyone barking at me to stay around this goddamn place." He thought_

Inuyasha didn't even bother to look at her. Kagome was distraught the salty sting of tears were welling up in her eyes she couldn't take it anymore.

"_Jewel or no jewel, I'm going home where I belong."_

Kagome ran quickly outside before anyone could see her pain. She ran into the moonlight night, she ran to erase the pain, to erase him. The trees became dark shadowed blurs at her side and her sprints became ever more furious with untamed speed.

* * *

The night sky always cleared his troubled head as Sesshoumaru prowled his lands like a jungle cat. The anger inside him boiled from before he would not pity a stupid enough creature to cross his path now. He had a blood-lust and was more than ready to take a predator's view on trespassers. Sesshoumaru's articulate nose picked up the scent of a human...a familiar human but he could not pin point the one just the same. Red-eyes formed as he went to the hunt. He was poised in the bushes waiting for his prey to fall into the trap. The female human would be by soon.

Kagome was lost and cold. She mentally cursed herself for her luck. These lands were completely foreign to her. Where was the bastard when she needed him? Probably gone again while she was god knows where in the dark and more than likely food for some youkai.

Sesshoumaru had the woman in sights and to his luck it was that reincarnated wench that traveled with his idiot half-brother. He went to attack but for some reason his body would not move with his mind.

"_Why can I not destroy the bitch?" he mused_

Sesshoumaru decided to stand up and examine the woman. She was beautiful with womanly hourglass curves, ebony eyes that shined with the night sky, and she smelled of lavender and sweet pea. Her scent was dizzyingly heaven; he might have taken her there if it was not for his great self-control. Wait; was he the great Lord Sesshoumaru thinking thoughts of mating with a human? What kind of insanity was she putting in his head?

"Wench what are you doing trespassing on my lands?" Sesshoumaru stated once again using his emotionless Noh mask face.

Kagome's face went into utter fear as she saw the towering brother of Inuyasha's stood before her. She had no weapons to save her and he could kill her at any moment or worse.

"I was lost." Kagome choked out "I'll go back now."

Sesshoumaru evilly grinned inside his mind "No, wench you will face punishment."

Her eyes grew wide and stale "Punishment?" she gulped.


	2. The Prisoner

Omg I feel loved lol. Srry to keep everyone waiting so long but I hit a mental road block and oh yea if anyone has ideas tell them 2 me.

P.S: Don't mind all the cursing I have a bad mouth lol

kawaiipnay: hehe it will get worse

Dark Neko17: you have my promise I will not abandon it.....I'm just extremely slow especially when I'm typing with fake nails on lol

Ash: I'll make sure to get a little revenge for Kagome

Cherri: Thank you!!! :)

Robin's-hope: Yup I am new and don't know what a lot of stuff means yet but I'm getting there...slowly lol

Waterdragonmaster: I might, I might not depends if I'm in a good mood lol jk

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: I'm not that good lol! Did you see the competition? (Youkai NoYume, Irulanna)

Kagamoesiun: I will! Thanks for the review!

kazzah89: I know what you mean but you got to try, and INVADER ZIM IS AWESOME lol but SPONGEBOB IS THE BEST :)

Yukimi the Ice Goddess: Sorry bout that I always forget that and just jump right in. Thanks for the advice!

Chapter 2

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

- Bring Me to Life, Evanescence

He grabbed her by the neck of her shirt; Kagome continued to flail and pounded on him with little fists, screaming as if she were already dead. They took to the sky. The air was chilling and she had begun to shiver furiously. Sesshoumaru wrapped his strong arms tighter around the girl to share body heat. He than faltered, why did he care what happened to the girl? Was she important to him? "Never" he deduced in his mind, the day he stooped to caring about the life of a worthless human was the day hell would freeze over. When they came to the castle he carelessly threw her to the ground as if Kagome were a mere rag doll.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome ranted in anger and fear

Sesshoumaru kept his coolness "Woman, you will learn it's not in your best interest to question my verdict."

"I will question you when I WANT!" She screamed into his amber eyes

Just then a hand came and struck her on the face, the pain shot and stung through her cheek when she realized he slapped her.

"I will say no more wench." Sesshoumaru growled _"Maybe this will teach the little one manners and respect for one such as I. If not I'll just kill her after I'm through with her."_ This thought buzzed and cackled in Sesshoumaru's head. He dragged Kagome by her arm down the stairs into a dark cold place where the smell of evil was present. The rats scurried with their little squeaks in mass herds. Kagome could barely make out the gleam of silver bars leading to a torture room for victims of the demon's.

"You're not...going to..." Kagome's frightened voice echoed throughout the room. Cuffs and chains hung from walls as Sesshoumaru's long hand reached over and pulled Kagome to them. He forced her into the stony chiseled wall while she cried out in pain from the pressure of the cuffs he was slamming on her hands. They were hung on the wall making it impossible for Kagome to sit down or even scratch her nose.

"You can't do this! Inuyasha will save me!!" Kagome cried

Sesshoumaru's mouth formed a tight grin "Do you honestly think that bastard cares about you when he's is off with his bitch priestess?"

Each word made there mark indefinably they struck her in ways the physical pain would never touch and the demon lord just left her there in her tears. The true punishment came from not whips nor chains but his damn brother. He couldn't have afflicted her worse.

* * *

"_Damn him! Damn him to hell! How could he leave me like this, in the ice prince's hands! Only God knows what Sesshoumaru is planning to do to me! He hates humans and more than likely would take that hate out on me. Oh why did I have to run?" _Kagome thought

It was getting cold and the rats were nibbling at her feet constantly running back when she kicked them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked up the long marble steps that led to his private wing of the castle. No mortal human had ever made it past the barrier he erected. Not even demons could go there without being in pain by passing through. It was meant that if you were strong enough to go through it would feel like thousands of shards of glass were cutting you, bleeding you dry. As he was walking to his room her raven hair flashed in his head, next her ebony eyes until soon his mind could not control the erotic thoughts dancing in his head. "Why does this wench's image plague my mind?" Sesshoumaru thought aloud. He let his thoughts linger back to the words of his father about his human mate.

FLASHBACK

"Humans are a weakness. They are nothing and there only purpose is to be exploited by us, to mate with them is vulgar." A young Sesshoumaru challenged his father

Sesshoumaru's father stood in front of his son taking each remark with graceful pride. There was a wise-knowing in his aged amber eyes. "You do not understand love, my son. You have sealed your heart off from the rest of the world and until you can learn to open to another you will lie in ignorance." Even the young great Sesshoumaru flinched at these words. _"Love is for the weak-willed"_ he thought but still the words burned upon his very soul.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

It had to be an hour although it felt like more. Kagome's joints were sore and she had given up on the rats as they nibbled on the ends of her shoes. She was oddly becoming lethargic and it felt like the room was spinning before her eyes. Suddenly she noticed a pair of glowing red eyes emerging from the opaque darkness. A hissing was omitted echoing the dungeon and the eyes moved closer in a stalking fashion. She screamed and hoped somehow through the layers of earth that separated her and Sesshoumaru he could hear her plea. "_Was this how it was supposed to end?" _she thought to silent gods.

* * *

DUN- DUN-DUN cliffhanger hehe 


End file.
